


Inside Knowledge

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching home movies at the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter: The Cruel Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2829) by faithwood. 



> This drabble only makes sense if you've read Faith's fic!

## Inside Knowledge

"Everybody sit down now!" Mrs Weasley was turning off the lights as her husband finished fiddling with his newly acquired Muggle-toy: a so called _veeceeargh_.

Family and friends were assembled in the living room. Drinks in hand, they were watching the flickering pictures while Mr Weasley narrated: "And this is Ginny dancing with the Malfoy-son." Everyone present craned their necks simultaneously to get a better view. "He's moving kind of funny, though", he added tentatively.

Harry emptied his whiskey in one big gulp, rather thankful that it was too dark for anyone to see him blushing.


End file.
